


Proud

by SamuelJames



Category: A Star is Born (2018)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 21:19:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16794937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: Ally can't wait to tour with her husband and show the world how well he's doing.





	Proud

**Author's Note:**

> _**Title:** Proud_   
>  _**Pairing:** Ally Maine/Jackson Maine. Only Ally is in this drabble._   
>  _**Rating:** G_   
>  _**Summary:** Ally can't wait to tour with her husband and show the world how well he's doing._   
>  _**Notes:** Part of my one word collection where the single word prompt will be the fic title. Prompts are taken from [this list](http://artjournalist.com/one-word-art-journal-prompts/) and will be of varying lengths. Since I've rarely met a fandom I didn't want to stray into, there will be tons of different ones and various pairings._   
>  _**Disclaimer:** This transformative work has been created purely for entertainment purposes. No profit is made or sought. No copyright infringement is intended._   
>  _**Archiving Information:** Please do not archive elsewhere on the net or in other formats/languages._

She's so proud of his progress and his desire to be better, to do better. He's had a sparkle to his eyes since the day they met but his eyes are brighter now, no more squinting because of a hangover. This tour is going to be amazing, sharing a stage with him again. 

Sometimes when she looks at him she gets that rush of the first time they sang together. He loves what she's writing and the arrangements she's planned. Jack is doing amazingly well. When they go on tour everyone will see that her hugely talented husband is back.


End file.
